


Perfect

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Breasts, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, No Incest, Nudity, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for this came from a dream - Kara falls asleep on the couch with both boys, and hijinks ensue.</p>
<p>Yes, I dream about Kara Thrace. I'm pretty sure it's already established that I'm not exactly the sanest person on the planet.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Zak half-watched the show, playing with Kara’s hair in his lap. She’d played hard - three games of pyramid against highly ranked amateur teams, and she’d been fried when they got back. His eyes trailed along the curves of her body, stretched out mostly on her back, not covered by much in the way of clothes, and his gaze fell on Lee’s hand, absently caressing Kara’s leg as he watched the show, or pretended to. He knew Lee better than Lee thought he did.

The back and forth motion of Lee’s hand on Kara’s skin was mesmerizing, and a thought popped into his head, half-formed and enticing. He and Lee had almost done this once, when a girl had come right out and said she wanted to frak both the Adama boys. Lee’d been too mired in the rules to go through with it then, leaving her entirely to Zak, but maybe for Kara…

He left the one hand combing soothingly through her hair, and casually moved the other hand to her neck and her chin, letting his thumb or his fingers brush across her skin. Kara mumbled in her sleep - he knew her sounds well enough by now to know the ones that meant asleep or not, she was enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. He widened the area his hand was touching to include the expanse of chest bared by the v-neck shirt. Her nipples pebbled in her sleep, and he couldn’t resist pushing his fingers under her shirt and grazing over them with the tips of his fingers a couple of times. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lee stiffen and still.

He pulled his hand out, going back to the smooth, seemingly absent motion, acting as if he were engrossed in the show, and Lee’s hand starting moving again. When Zak’s hand smoothed across Kara’s chest and down her side, he rested his arm directly on Kara’s breast, using the movement of his fingers over her ribs to keep his forearm moving on her nipple. 

Kara sighed out a tiny moan as she pulled one leg up, leaving her foot in Lee’s crotch, directly over the burgeoning erection he was studiously ignoring. Her other leg was still bent the other way, and Zak turned his head to watch Lee’s eyes travel up her leg to the cross-seam of her shorts. Lee looked up to find Zak watching him and he looked away quickly, then immediately back to Kara again. Zak smiled and looked down at Kara’s shorts-covered groin, then back up at Lee, keeping the smile fixed on his face. 

Then he looked back at the tv, pulling his hand back and pushing it down into her shirt, palming her breast. Kara had great breasts, and Lee was looking when he thought Zak wasn’t. Besides that, he was unconsciously rubbing Kara’s foot on his erection. His mouth had opened slightly, and if he’d been alone with a sleeping Kara, Zak had no doubt that Lee would have had his cock out and he’d be getting off.

Zak switched breasts, looking directly at Lee as he did, with a pointed glance down at Kara’s foot on Lee’s zipper. Maybe Lee got the message or maybe he just got bolder, but he took hold of Kara’s foot with his other hand, pushing the fingertips of his right hand up her calf to just above her knee, using a barely-there pressure on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Kara’s moans got a little louder, but she was still asleep, and Zak pulled his hand out, then tugged at the bottom of her shirt until both breasts were uncovered, smiling at the slight groan from Lee’s end of the couch. He licked his fingers and played with Kara’s nipples. Back and forth. Back and forth. Lee got bolder again, and skimmed his fingers all the way up her thigh to the seam of her shorts, pressing and rubbing until Kara was restless, and exhausted or not, probably about to wake up.

Zak put his hand on the waist of her shorts, looking at Lee, and he pushed while Lee tugged, little by little, until her shorts and panties were halfway down her thighs, and Lee pulled them down to her ankles and off, his eyes darting between Zak’s face and Kara’s exposed body. He kept his hand at Kara’s knee for a moment, until Zak looked at him, looked at his hand, and looked at Kara’s slightly spread thighs.

Lee raised an eyebrow, but his hand was already moving of its own accord, up her thigh to comb his fingers through the sparse hair. He pressed the heel of his hand into Kara’s mound, eliciting a short “Uh!” from her. He licked the palm of his hand, closing his eyes for a moment, and Zak knew he was savoring the smell and taste of Kara. He’d done much the same thing the first time.

Zak gave up the pretense of playing with Kara’s hair and turned slightly underneath Kara, putting both hands on her breasts, moulding and squeezing, pinching her nipples the way she liked. He watched the way her skin flushed, and the way Lee’s hand pressed and rubbed again before he twisted his hand to apply his thumb to her clit, his eyes locked on Kara’s breasts under Zak’s hands.

Kara was waking up now, looking sleepily up at Zak’s face above her. He knew the exact second that she realized there were three hands on her, and her moaned “Gods” made him smile down at her. She smiled tentatively back, then looked down at Lee, then at his hand between her legs. Her pupils widened, and her mouth fell open. “Zak,” she whispered, then “Lee!”

He looked down at her, his head tilted in question, and she bit her lip, nodding so infinitesimally that Lee wouldn’t have noticed even if he’d been watching her face. Zak took a hand off Kara’s breast and put it on Lee’s wrist. Lee stopped dead, looking at Zak. Zak tugged on Lee, hard, then harder when he resisted, until Lee was leaning over Kara’s knee and he was clearly struggling with where to put his hand. 

Kara rescued everyone when she reached down and got hold of Lee’s hair, pulling his face down toward her crotch. Lee stopped again, panic in his face when he looked up at Zak. Zak just shrugged, still smiling, and though he could see that Lee was still unsure, he knew that Lee wouldn’t stop himself now. He watched as Lee lowered his face to Kara’s belly, kissing her soft skin reverently. He was hypnotized by how carefully Lee began tasting Kara, a lick here, a chaste kiss there, a nuzzle of his nose somewhere else. 

He watched as Lee got to Kara’s splayed legs and took a deep breath of her fragrance, eyes closed and the slightest suggestion of a smile on his face. Then it was like a dam broke and Lee greedily dove into Kara’s pussy, tongue flickering, thumbs stroking the muscles between her thighs and her groin. Zak could feel Kara’s heartbeat speeding up under her skin, could more feel than hear her moans. He put his hands to work, rougher on her breasts, the way she liked it, and her moans got louder, ringing in the air over the sound of the now-ignored television. 

Her torso was writhing in pleasure, and she still had one hand in Lee’s hair. She reached the other hand up to cup Zak’s cheek, tilting her chin up. He managed to get himself twisted enough to kiss her, then slid out from under her head. His knees on the floor, he kissed her again, tongues dueling with each other, then abruptly left her mouth for her breast. Her low shout swelled his cock in his pants, but he ignored it. Right now, this was about Kara’s pleasure - about making her come and come hard. He’d think about the rest later.

He swirled his tongue, took her hardened peak gently between his teeth, sucked hard, and fed on the sounds of her approaching orgasm. There was little he loved better than pushing Kara over the edge - it was better even than when she did it to him. There was just something about the way she let go of all her usual constraints and became the purest version of herself, no masks or edges or shimmering veils between them.

He closed his eyes and focused on Kara, her aroused noises filtering into his left ear, the sound of Lee eating her in his right, and when Kara climaxed underneath the both of them, it was somehow different than all the other times before. He slowed, his hands moving to soothe now rather than arouse, and he kissed his way up her chest to her jaw and the corner of her mouth. 

She pulled his ear to her mouth and she whispered, “I think you both broke me,” but her smile when he looked at her belied her words.

Zak pulled back to his knees. Lee was sitting back against the arm of the couch, his eyes wide, his chest heaving. He very obviously didn’t know how to process what had just happened. Zak squeezed Kara’s shoulder and she looked across the couch at Lee. She held out her hand and curled her fingers at him. He hesitated but then reached out to her, and she used his grip to sit up, then pulled him the rest of the way to her. 

The expression on Lee’s face was one of wonder and confusion and love. Yeah, he’d known Lee loved her, but it was written all over his face now. He couldn’t take it back or pretend anymore. Kara grabbed Lee’s arms and hitched herself up so she was sitting on his lap, legs around his waist, then she kissed him, sweet and gentle, before whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was made him close his eyes and hug her tighter.

Zak knew an instant of pure happiness as he watched them. He saw that however they loved him, they loved each other as much. He didn’t understand the ache in his chest, but knew that it was a good one. 

He sat down on the couch behind Kara, and she reached behind her to pull his hand between her and Lee, holding his palm against her belly. He dug his fingers in and she gripped his hand harder, and for just a fraction of a second, his world was perfect.


End file.
